custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Nuva (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Toa Nuva were a team of Toa exposed to Energized Protodermis. Originally known as the Toa Mata, these six Toa were charged as the principle peace-keepers of the Matoran Universe. Biography During the construction of the Great Spirit Robot, the Great Beings became firm in their conviction that the existing Toa population would one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran populace. As a result, they enacted numerous countermeasures to ensure the integrity of the Matoran Universe. Thus, the Great Beings commissioned the creation of a dedicated, primary Toa team that would later come to be known as the Toa Mata. Tasking Artahka with the creation of these Toa and contracting Helryx to discretely train them; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa thus came into existence. These six Toa would later go down in Matoran legend as the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Over the course of several decades, the Toa Mata were trained by Hydraxon in combat. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape capture by Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. Kopaka was the only member of the team who succeeded by freezing the Rahi, which he was severely punished for. In another exercise, Hydraxon removed the Toa's Kanohi and hid them across Daxia, prompting the Toa to search for them in various different regions. The Toa spent all day attempting to retrieve their Kanohi until Lewa realized that they were meant to work together in order to succeed, prompting the Toa to instead retrieve each others' Kanohi and complete the task. Some time after this experience, Tahu and Kopaka wandered across Daxia into unfamiliar territory, happening upon an Order of Mata Nui stronghold. Allowed themselves to be captured by the guards so they could get inside, the two Toa were escorted to Helryx. Away from their teammates, Tahu and Kopaka were then informed of the role their team would play in maintaining the Matoran Universe. Choosing to keep this information from the other Toa, the pair sullenly returned to their quarters. Upon both the completion of their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. It was here that the Toa learnt to interact with the villagers and gained an appreciation for the true interconnected role of Matoran principles in the wider world. This period would later come to be marked as one of stability, garnering the growing reputation of the Toa Mata as defenders of Mata Nui's providence. Roughly 100,000 Years Ago, markedly following the completion of the Matoran Universe, the Toa were sent deep into the heart of the Universe Core under Helryx's instructions, where they encountered the Codrex. With the Great Spirit Robot coming online, the Toa Mata ventured inside, taking shelter from the Energy Storms. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters and entered a state of suspended animation in order to preserve themselves until they were needed. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. With the Energy Storms halting in Karda Nui, the Codrex released the Toa Canisters, propelling them to the surface. Awakening off the shore of the Southern Continent, the Toa Mata were swiftly brought to land and sheltered by the local Matoran villagers. From this point on, the Toa participated in the universe-wide battle between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. When the Order of Mata Nui revealed their existence and established its base of operations in Metru Nui, fortifying the island, the Toa Mata aided in the process of constructing concrete defenses and gathering all Matoran who were destined to become Toa: markedly selecting Takua and the future Toa Inika. During this period, the Toa Mata were proven to react positively to Energized Protodermis and were thus submerged in the liquid, triggering their transformation into Toa Nuva earlier than originally intended. Arguably the most powerful Toa at this point in the history of the Matoran Universe, the Toa Nuva concerned themselves with the war effort, operating under the instruction of the Matoran Military Command - a unified amalgamation of the Order of Mata Nui and Matoran military forces. Whilst a new generation of Toa was being trained, the Toa Nuva took arms and participated in a number of battles with the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces. With their advanced elemental capabilities proving to be a tremendous hindrance for the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Toa Nuva rose to a position of tremendous prominence. This period also saw the eventual rise of Toa Takua, the first Toa of Light, whose strategic thinking and elemental powers proved an effective deterrent to the Brotherhood's forces. Changing his name to Takanuva, the young Toa was inducted into the Toa Nuva, becoming an honorary member. The Toa Nuva would later participate in a number of battles over the remainder of the war, met with varying outcomes. Tahu's bold and over-confident tactics placed him in a position of strategic importance. The Matoran Military Command would often place him in charge of high-risk assaults and predict his failure whilst simultaneously using his offensive to launch secret raids of nearby Brotherhood strongholds, using the Toa of Fire to draw attention away from their true intentions. After one such attack led to Kopaka succeeding in a covert operation to steal the Heart of the Visorak from Makuta Chirox's lair, the Makuta caught wind of this tactic and began sending minimal forces to engage Tahu and instead began redirecting forces to safeguard their strongholds. With their underlying intentions of the Matoran Military Command revealed, Tahu stepped back into a less prominent leadership role. This use of Tahu as a scapegoat would plant the earliest seeds of distrust between the Matoran Military Command and the Toa. During the Final Push, this divide resulted in direct confrontation between the two factions, eventually resulting in Toa Takanuva disobeying direct orders and instead leading his own forces to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Southern region of the Matoran Universe, where the majority of their military might was centered. Rallying all of the Order of Mata Nui's remaining troops into a military force, Takanuva went behind the backs of his fellow Matoran High Military Command delegates and organized three separate strategic movements. Directing their efforts towards the Southern Island Chain, the Toa Nuva were known to have participated in one of the war's most defining battles, which saw the unified Matoran forces breaking the deadlock that had been reigning on this theater for several centuries, decidedly turning the strategic and operational balance of the war against the Brotherhood. The victory of this battle led to a Matoran Prisoner Camp being shut down and its inhabitants freed, as well as the destruction of the Matoran Universe's largest Shadow Leech production facility. Additionally, this battle saw the death of Makuta Bitil, who was overwhelmed by the combined strength of Toa Gali and Toa Pohatu, who used their Elemental Powers to damage his armor and ignite his Antidermis essence. Upon his defeat, the Toa retrieved the Spear of Fusion. Roughly 180 years ago, however, at the close of the Final Push, the Toa were dealt a staggering loss when Toa Takanuva's military escort was ambushed and overwhelmed by the forces of Makuta Antroz. With the Toa of Light losing his arm in the ambush, he was eventually hunted down and killed by a Visorak Oohnorak. His Kanohi Avohkii was removed from his body as a victory token only to be stolen by a double agent within the Brotherhood of Makuta and transported back to the Toa Nuva. Once the mask had returned to the Order of Mata Nui's possession, where it would be hidden in the fortress of Marlott until a new champion emerged to reclaim it. With their champion eliminated, the moral of the Matoran forces began to dwindle. While the Toa Nuva were able to achieve substantial victories over the remainder of the war, they would gradually become dissuaded from their ultimate goal of awakening Mata Nui from his comatose state. With the growing fragmentation of the Matoran Military Command, so too would the Toa Nuva begin to splinter apart. Some time after the death of Takanuva, Makuta Icarax was known to have launched a crusade against the Toa Nuva, vying for the glory of killing one of their number as Antroz had done. While Icarax was unsuccessful in this endeavor, Toa Gali would notably succumb to battle wounds on the fields of the Southern Continent as a result of one of his Rahkshi attacks. 75 years ago, Toa Tahu was known to have been captured by Brotherhood forces and taken prisoner under the command of Makuta Gorast. His current status and whereabouts remain unclear. Kopaka and Pohatu were known to have formed a resistance force and trailed the Brotherhood to the surface of Bara Magna. In one successful attempt on the lives of Makuta Tridax and Antroz, Pohatu was known to have given his life, his Kakama Nuva finding its way back into Kopaka's hands. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' Other *''Toa Tourik's Guide to the Fractures Alternate Universe - Mentioned Category:Final Push Combatants